Personal Log
by IllogicalIsLogic
Summary: A lonely, teenage girl starts an account of her days aboard a Star Ship and her relationships with the people onboard...Lame summary, but hopefully the story speaks for itself. I am a bit nervous about this story and feedback would be really appreciate.
1. Chapter 1

Personal Log: Charmaine Charles, Sea Horse Galaxy, Star Date:300541

This is my fourth month aboard the galaxy class starship, "Errant" under Captain Damon Mock. I am fourteen, human, and lonely. There are over one thousand people aboard this ship. Seven hundred of them are crewmembers and the rest are family and passengers. Only one hundred of those family members and passengers are children and then only thirty-three of those are over the age of ten. My class consists of twenty children all between the ages of ten and fifteen and THEY ALL avoid me.

I assume that is because my adoptive mother is Cardassian and until seven years ago we were at war with them. My biological parents died in the line of duty aboard the starship "Sea Horse" under the attack of a Cardassian war ship. I was rescued from the "Sea Horse" by my adoptive mother who claimed me in place of her lost son. I was four. I do not hate the Cardassians though. I barely remember my biological parents and Larnia, my adoptive mother is good to me. She now serves as an assistant Chief engineer aboard the "Errant" and I am continuing my studies.

Perhaps the other children also fear me because of my "alieness". I was raised for seven years aboard the Cardassian nebulae class cruiser "Kriyet" and some of their habits and ways have rubbed off on me. Until I arrived here I had no idea how to "talk" to other children. My mother and I always "argued" when we talked. This is the Cardassian way of showing affection, but I found it did not work with the other children. They did not seem to understand me. I was sent many times to Counselor Allore to discuss my behavior. It was only when Allore talked to my mother that she finally began to understand my ways and explained it to the teachers and students, but still they do not understand me.

Perhaps the only person who I am close to onboard is Ensign Ra'let, a Vulcan only two years older then I. He is the doctor's assistant and training to be one himself and he never misunderstands me. He calls me "ax'nav" which is his pet name for me. I find it rather unusual that he would have a pet name for me, as Vulcans cannot possibly feel affection, as it is an emotion. The nickname irritates me sometimes for I have learned it means "child" in Vulcan. I especially hate it when he uses it in front of Second Officer Erin because she speaks Vulcan, fluently, and she always smirks when Ra'let uses it. To bad I am not the First Officer. I could tell her smiling is illegal.

The "Errant" is enormous, but unfortunately I am not allowed to roam free aboard it. I have to stay on the upper decks or in the classrooms or my quarters. I would love to see the Bridge or the Engineering deck with the Warp coil. But even if I were allowed to roam I don't think I would. My mother is the only Cardassian aboard and I can almost feel the uneasiness of the crew around her and their fear and unease around her rubs off on me so I to am mostly unwelcome among the crew.

She must bear it herself though for she has no one of her kind to share the burden of so much fear and mistrust with. She won't share it with me certainly, which I find most irritating at times especially as I to know the feeling and would willing share it with her in order to make it better. I don't even know much Kardasi, which is their language. My mother refuses to speak it with me and when I was aboard the "Kriyet" I was isolated, kept from being a part of their world. My mother takes loyalty very seriously and in her eyes as much a daughter as I am I will never be Cardassian, I will always be "sark," alien. It is hard living in two worlds at once. In one place I am seen as an outsider, a sark, in another I am seen equally as an outsider though I am of the same race, same species. In this way not even Ra'let can understand me. He is a Vulcan and accepted as such by both his race and the crew. In this way, I am isolated once again and I am beginning to wonder if I shall ever find my home.

Personal Log: Charmaine Charles, two days after last entry

Ra'let is the most obnoxious Vulcan I have ever met which is saying a lot for they all seem fairly self centered and conceited. Sure, when you hear about them they sound great, but then you meet them and their logical, self confident and unfortunately mostly right assumptions about your character drive you up the walls. I am not even sure how I entered into such a conversation with him, but I can tell you it is not one I am likely to forget soon.

"Hello, Terrance."

Ra'let hates his first name and hates it when people use it and thus I always use it when he irritates me or I want to irritate him, though he never admits he is irritated (he's a Vulcan, what could you expect.) He has never answered my questions about why he has a human name either. Maybe he was an embarrassment to his father and his father had wanted to return the favor.

"Good day, Charmaine." He had responded quite amiably ignoring the jibe, but intending I know now to respond with one of his own which was of course in his mind was the only logical reaction. (Logic is like the Vulcan equivalent of an excuse. They use it to justify every action they make.)

"May I ask what your are doing down here?" He knew I was not technically supposed to be in the Holodeck myself. Children were only allowed to use the Holodeck on the upper deck, but it only ran educational programs and I would not be able to use the regular one until I was fifteen so Ra'let often let me come down and use it with him when he was off duty. I had been impatient that day though to try the snorkeling program and had not wanted to wait. Not very intelligent of me, but I have always been a little headstrong. Being raised with yelling Cardassians will do that you.

"I am attempting to load the snorkeling program." I don't particularly like lying and besides, Ra'let had a particularly annoying habit of being able to tell when one was lying or not.

Ra'let's expression did not change at my matter affect statement, but then it rarely does. He merely reached above me and typed something in and when the Holodeck beeped led me into it.

It was not my snorkeling program, but a rock climbing program. I think I groaned because I remember Ra'let saying, "Rock climbing clears the mind. It enables one to focus on ones self. It is good for you, Charmaine." I do not particularly like rock climbing, but decided this was the last time today I would most likely be allowed in the Holodeck so I gamely followed his lead up the rocks. We were only a quarter of the way up when he said most solemnly, "You should be more careful, ax'nav. You are headstrong and impulsive. You should not seek to break the rules as you do."

I had frowned at him and answered, "I don't seek to break the rules and I am not impulsive."

He arched an eyebrow, which seems to be a talent confined to Vulcans and which I have never been able to master. "Well, I don't purposely break the rules, but it is sometimes very hard not to."

This was not a falsehood on my part. The rule book for Starfleet starships was about as thick as five Encyclopedia Britannica's and unless you were an android (or a Vulcan) it was almost impossible to not break some rule some time or another. I don't think Ra'let had broken one in his life.

"Your are unobservant, ax'nav. For instance, the rock you are about to grasp is loose and only held in place by small chunks of dirt." Ra'let said pointedly as he easily scaled past me up the rock wall.

I snatched my hand away from the rock and gave a small gasp as my foot slipped and I lost my balance. A hand wrapped around my wrist and suspended me above the ground and then with the ease born to those of great strength Ra'let pulled me up to his level and placed me safely on a flat rock sticking out from the wall.

"As I said, unobservant." He reminded me.

I put a hand to my heart to stop the fluttering my brief fall had given it and said quietly, "I am not trying to be unobservant. I just don't like rock climbing."

His expression did not change so I tried to imagine he was one of my human friends and see what expression they would make to such a statement and decided they would probably laugh and tell me that rock climbing was good for me. Ra'let though just continued looking at me steadily before finally saying, "And that, ax'nav, is the difference between a person who will care about even the things he dislikes, even the people he dislikes to make a good judgment based on his observations and a person who only takes interest and observes things that they like or are good at and in doing so block out the space for good judgment and let in prejudice. In Starfleet, ax'nav, it will be the former who is the Captain and the latter who is merely an ensign. That is the difference the willingness to observe things that you may at first not like brings you. I hope you will remember that, Charmaine and not forget it like some have."

Then Ra'let told the Holodeck to stop program and soon we were both standing in the gold and black checkered room I frowning and he watching me still with that calm, completely peaceful expression so perfected by the Vulcans. Then he raised an arm, "You must go, ax'nav. Your mother will be searching for you soon."

I had frowned up at him and said, "You don't have to tell me to beware prejudice, Terrance. I live with a Cardassian who was aboard the ship that killed my parents. I will not be unobservant."

He looked down at me. "Your are remarkably unbiased, Charmaine, but as for being unobservant…that could use work."

I had felt thoroughly disgruntled after that and had stalked straight to my quarters where I have now finished telling of the things Ra'let thought he should tell me. I wonder if he sometimes thinks he's my father. I am not that unobservant.


	2. Chapter 2

Personal Log: Charmaine Charles, two days after last entry

We are entering the Earth Solar System. Our ship is headed for repairs and the crew for shore leave. I hope my mother takes her shore leave this time. She seems to prefer skipping shore leave when she can especially on Earth. I can understand her reluctance to set foot on terrestrial soil as there is still much hatred of Cardassians on Earth, but the Captain may make it mandatory for the crew to take shore leave as it is healthier. I personally hope he does. I so badly want to see Earth.

Being aboard the "Errant" reminds me of being aboard a large floating city. Everyone has their place and their jobs. There are even teachers aboard to help the children of officers learn while away from their homes.

The days are ten hours long for me. I wake up about seven and have breakfast in the mess with the all the others except the officers who have their own mess. Luckies.

After breakfast I have my classes. The usual as in terrestrial schools I think though I have never been to one. I was born aboard the starship "Sea Horse" and have never been to Earth which is why I so desperately hope the Captain makes my mother take shore leave. I so desperately want to see my parents home planet. Anyhow, my classes differ slightly because as well as the usual, English, Math, Science and History, I have a First Aid class in case of emergencies and a Survival class for incase I am ever stranded on a planet. I also have three language classes. I am taking Klingon, Bajoran and Rom'lesta (or Havrannsu) the Romulan language used by the general population and known by some of the better-trained Romulan senators. I like the Klingon language because it is so loud and you can yell at people quite well with it. The Bajoran language is tricky because the symbols are so odd. My mother hates the Bajorans and their language and never allows me to use it within her hearing. As for the Romulan language, I find it kind of pointless to learn since most of the Romulans already speak perfect English, senators and general population combined. The teachers tell me it is an honor thing for us to speak to them in their language during treaties and business just as it is for the Klingons. The Bajorans just refuse to speak English with us. Good thing my mother is not the Captain. She would never dream of learning Bajoran.

Most of the other races speak English very well and don't care about using it to communicate with us. The Vulcans never bother speaking their language to us because they know English perfectly so we don't have to learn their language. Shame, I would love to swear at Second Officer Erin in Vulcan the next time she smirks at Ra'let's pet name for me. Shame.

Personal Log: Charmaine Charles, three days after last entry

I am so excited though a bit nervous to I must say. I am going to Earth! It happened like this: my mother refused the offer of shore leave and the Captain did not make it mandatory and I was afraid I was going to have to stay here as well, but then I found out the Doctor is taking Ra'let down for shore leave and she agreed to take me. Anyone under the age of eighteen needs a crewmember or parent with them while on shore leave. I thought it was pretty funny that she is taking Ra'let down. I can't imagine anyone "watching over" someone so old and serious seeming as Ra'let especially as here he is aboard a starship hundred of light years away from his family and planet without anyone really "watching over" him. Well, I suppose that is the irony of Starfleet: you are allowed to sign up aboard a starship at sixteen and travel hundreds of miles away from your family, but you need someone to watch over you when you take shore leave on a fairly peaceful planet until you are eighteen. Anyhow, I am looking forward to exploring. I will be taking shore leave in a place called Los Angeles because that is where the Doctor's family is. Luckily, that is where both my mom and dad were born too. I don't know who Ra'let will be able to visit on Earth. All his family is Vulcan and live there as far as I have heard. I am so excited to be going on shore leave!

Personal Log: Charmaine Charles, two days after last entry

We're here! I am going to be beaming down in three hours with the Doctor, Ra'let and her seventeen year old assistant Timmy Dell while the ship is being fixed. Timmy is cute and sweet. I hope he stays with us. I have to go. They are calling for all those on shore leave to report to the transporter rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Personal Log: Charmaine Charles, one week after last entry

I am so glad to be back aboard the "Errant." I never thought I would say this, but I am so glad I live aboard a starship. It is so lonely staring up at the sky, the stars and realizing how insignificant you are, how small, how alone you are in this vast universe. It was even worse staying with the Doctor while she visited her family and knowing I have no family to visit. All my relatives are dead or living on some planet so far away it almost seems as if they are. I wonder how hard it was for Ra'let to be there knowing how far away he was from his family. That brings me to something odd. Well, first let me explain what happened in the correct order.

I had to say good bye to my mother first and let her yell at me and of course I had to yell back at her. Now, that I am back among humans I realize how odd it is to yell at people to show affection. I certainly did not yell at the Captain when I accidentally ran into him. He was very kind though and forgave me though he did look at me kind of funny as if searching for something.

Anyhow, then I ended up on the transporter with the Doctor, Timmy and Ra'let. The Doctor is very pretty. She has pale skin, red hair with a sheen to it and bright, dark blue eyes. She is only thirty, but already chief medical officer. I like her for she is very kind and she does not treat me as if I am a Cardassian in my own right, which is how most people treat me ignoring the very obvious evidence that I am in fact human.

Timmy has really shiny black hair and these twinkling green eyes. He has the sweetest smile. I get butterflies everytime I see him, which is unfortunatley not often. I wish i was sick more, but I have an annoyingly good immune system. Darn it..... Ra'let on the other hand is kind of plain I guess. He looks almost washed out actually. Like his mother had washed him with bleach when he was a baby or something. He has black hair, but it is dulled like charcoal. He also has these really dark brown eyes with a hint of green in them, which I notice when he bothers to look at me. He has very fair skin, so fair it almost looks translucent in the dimmest light. He is also really thin, though very, very strong as most Vulcans are it seems and has really long fingers.

I wonder what I look like to Timmy. I suppose I am to young to be of any interest to him, but I do wish I was prettier. If only my muddy eyes would make up their mind to be either green or brown. Oh, well.

Anywaaayyss, we beamed down to this park in Los Angeles where we headed directly to a hotel to book two rooms. I am staying with the Doctor and Timmy is going off to stay with his Grandma. I think it is cute that he is such a devoted grandson.

Ra'let is staying in the adjoining room to our own which may be a bad thing in his opinion as I tend to mumble in my sleep and the walls of the hotel are like paper.

Well, the next day the Doctor asked Ra'let to keep and eye on me while she went to visit her family. Technically, she is not supposed to do that, but I guess she trusts Ra'let. Well, of course she trusts Ra'let; everyone trusts Ra'let. I wonder if it has something to do with his being a Vulcan, people always trust Vulcans. If you are logical, can do this weird hand sign and never smile people seem to trust you. I don't understand it.

Ra'let seemed slightly uncomfortable to have to watch over me, though I can't say how I knew because his face never changed expressions and he simply gravely (as always) accepted his charge of me and took me to the park.

I asked, "What are we doing here?"

He just sort looked at me and then said rather slowly, "I wanted to visit here again. I…visited here when I was younger."

I looked at him meeting his dark eyes. "You visited Earth?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes, I have been here many times."

I felt my face tighten. Ra'let had been here before? It did not seem fair somehow that Ra'let had been able to visit so many times when I had only been able to go now. How ironic that it was the alien that visited Earth and not the human.

I had looked around then: I had never before seen anyplace so green. Earth was just as beautiful down here as it had been in the sky. I sat down beneath one of the trees and sighed with absolute contentment…which was only slightly disturbed by Ra'let's restlessness. He stood there by me and his eyes seemed to be trying to organize and catalogue every bit of the park and his whole being seemed to vibrate with an unconscious need to explore.

"Terrence! Would you stop being so hyperactive! You're making me nervous." Ra'let glanced down at me with what I was sure was the Vulcan equivalent of irritation. He HATES it when I call him that, which is of course exactly why I use it. I am not a saint after all.

"Ax'nav, I am surprised you yourself are so quiet. I expected you to be jumping off of every tree in the park and begging to feed the squirrels or some such illogical thing."

I attempted to frown at him, but my thin fourteen year old face never seems to be able to pull it off effectively. "I don't see how you managed to visit here so many times. I have never been able to come until now." Ra'let's face as he looked down at me was as smooth as a Vulcan meditation stone and I reflected that that was probably the Vulcan's worst quality: their assumed superiority which drove any other sentient race up the nearest wall.

"Stop looking at me like that, Terrence. You know I hate it!" Ra'let looked away from me then and if he had been human, I would have assumed he was hiding a smile, but as I could not attribute a smile to a Vulcan I was at loss as to what expression he was hiding. Probably his meditation-stone look. "

Come, let's go. I would like to explore."

I noticed then that he had never answered my question.

We ventured cautiously around down town L.A, always on the look out for "shady" characters as the doctor calls nearly everyone who is not of Starfleet.

Ra'let told me that once upon a time it could be dangerous to explore parts of L.A., but by the twenty third century the city had been drastically updated and cleaned. I somehow felt slightly disappointed. I would have liked to see Ra'let use the Vulcan Nerve Pinch to defend us.

All the same it was enjoyable exploring the part of L.A. we were in.

At one point Ra'let seemingly absent mindedly led the way down into a residential neighborhood and stopped at a small cream colored house bordered by a short fence. Ra'let turned to me then and for an instant I thought I glimpsed vulnerability in his face.

"A friend of mine lives here. I would just like to say hello. Would you mind waiting here for a moment?" I nodded mutely. He walked up to the house and knocked cautiously. I did not get to see who answered the door because as soon as it opened Ra'let in an atypical show of lack of courtesy pushed past the person and into the house. I waited for a few minutes, but Ra'let did not call for me and so finally a little tired of waiting I started walking towards the door and stopped, nervously a few feet from the door. I noticed the door was cracked slightly open and I could hear voices through it. Curious, but also a bit ashamed of my eavesdropping I listened for a moment.

"No. I can't. You don't understand. If they knew the truth…" Ra'let was saying. I leaned forward curiously. I could not catch the other person's voice, but Ra'let answered in a tone I had never heard before. "This is my burden given so kindly to me by you. You knew what it would be like for me. There have been enough examples! How can you be so blind?"

Silence and then Ra'let said. "I must go. I will try and visit again when the doctor can watch after Charmaine."

There seemed to be another question because Ra'leta answered quietly. "I am, but that changes nothing. Good bye. I hope I will see you soon." I quickly drew back incase he thought I was spying on him, which I wasn't. I was just curious. Curious enough to spy. Fine. I was spying.

Ra'let came out, his face as unchanged as if the surprisingly emotional conversation had not happened.

"Are you ready to go, Charmaine?" He asked coolly.

I nodded dumbly and obediently trailed without talking after him back to the hotel.

The doctor met us back there with a smile and took charge of me, sending me to take a bath. She had a slight fear of germs I think and to her; L.A. was a breeding ground for disease being full of people and pets. It was around ten o'clock when the doctor had fallen asleep that I snuck out of my room and hesitantly knocked on Ra'let's door. I was worried lest his silence to me all evening had been due to the fact that he thought I had been spying on him, which I hadn't been…sort of. He opened the door slowly and leaned against it while I glanced up at him nervously.

"Hi, Ra'let. I was just wondering if you were all right." Ra'let looked down at me quizzically; at least I think that was the expression on his face.

"Ax'nav, you should be asleep." He told me in tired voice.

"You are not mad at me, are you?" I asked in a small voice. I felt about as old as a toddler, but it was good to get it off my chest or what was one day going to be a chest. Hopefully. Something passed quickly across his face, but he answered calmly if tiredly.

"Ax'nav, why would I be mad at you? I am not even capable of being mad. You know that. Please, go back to the doctor. You shouldn't be up." I nodded slowly, relived and then on an impulse reached out and hugged him for a second. It was like hugging a stone, but then that was what I expected. I released him quickly and skipped to my own room.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning we had breakfast at the hotel and then while the doctor took me briefly sight seeing, Ra'let went off to visit his friend again.

The doctor took me with her to see her mother who was very nice and smelled like apple pie. I enjoyed visiting though it made me miss having my own mother who skin was warm and soft to touch instead of the thick scaly feeling skin of my non-biological mother.

When I returned Ra'let was back and was pacing the hall of the hotel. When the doctor approached him he said in rather brusquely, "I am going back to the ship now."

The doctor looked a little startled. "Is everything alright Ra'let?" His face had nothing written on it, but yet I felt something as if for just a second he had dropped his guard.

My emotional intelligence is nil because when your mother yells at you for everything including showing love you kind of lose your emotional sensors just to cope with the overload of everything. But yet Ra'let understood me better then anyone on the ship and it seemed to go both ways. Something was wrong.

"Everything is fine. I would just like to return to the ship now. I have fulfilled my obligations. Good day, doctor. Charmaine."

The doctor looked rather taken aback, but she nodded. "Very well. I expect the Captain won't mind, but you should ring him just to be sure."

Ra'let nodded his head in the Vulcan equivalent of a yes and turned on his heel to leave for the transporter room. The doctor looked at me and with a raised eyebrow sent me scurrying after him. How she knew that I wanted to talk with him I don't know. Grown ups are quite strange. I swear they have invisible antennae, especially when someone is lying about who broke the potted plant. It wasn't me.

I hurried after Ra'let and caught up with him in the hallway. "What's wrong? Why are you leaving so soon?" He turned to me. "Remember I told you, you were unobservant?" I nodded mutely, glad he had at least stopped walking.

"I wasn't actually talking to you." He said shortly and started walking again.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I sometimes wonder why I even bother asking him. He never does tell me what's going on.

"You can't just tell me what is bothering you can you?" I asked him, my voice rising to a pitch I knew annoyed him.

"Have you been to Counselor Allore recently? You sound like her." Was his only response. I glared at his retreating back. "You are such a..a…Vulcan!" For just a second I thought his steps faltered, but then without a word he disappeared inside the transporter room.

"Jerk. I was only trying to help." I muttered to no one in particular.

* * *

Without Ra'let around LA was a surprisingly boring place. I trailed after the Doctor for most of the time as I was not allowed to explore on my own and was thus forced to visit many old hospitals and listen to the Doctor's frequent exclamations of,

"My goodness, I can't see how we survived the twenty-first century with buildings like this! So drafty!" I couldn't understand why she visited them if they so clearly distressed her.

There was one place though that I was glad Ra'let wasn't with me for.

I had, for many years now, dreamed of seeing the home where my parents had actually lived before serving on a star ship. The Doctor agreed to take me to the house which I found the location of in my parent's personal files. I was nervous and excited about seeing the house, the only solid remaining thing that they had owned.

We took the public transportation down to an older section of the city and the Doctor stressed the whole way there about how dirty the transportation was. I paid less attention to her fussing then normal for I was already picturing the house in my mind. It would be two storied with ivy growing up half the walls and large windows. It would be warm and welcoming and perhaps holding in it a slight remnant of my parents existence there.

But when we reached the house I was startled by the cold, alien-ness of it. It was two stories, but the outside was of dark metal plating and so clean and bright that it looked like the last thing to grow on it had been window polish. It would not have bothered me even so, but as we got closer I noticed the hidden noses of security cameras and the lack of hedges and bushes around the house as if the owners had been afraid of attack. The house was empty now.

It was possessed by the State, but I hadn't realized until that moment what that meant. I suppose I had been anticipating seeing the house as it had appeared in the pictures in my parents files, but none of the warmth remained. The house had been turned into a safe house and nothing was left of my parents old home. The last thing from my parents was gone forever. I think I started crying at that point more from shock and disappointment then from anything else I suppose. The doctor, very worried at my sudden fit took me home quickly and stuck me in a bath. I felt better later and I regained enough of my enthusiasm that I could continue to follow the Doctor around on her many errands, but I was glad when the time came to return to the ship. Here was were my true home was.

* * *

Personal Log: Charmaine Charles, four days after last entry

Boring.......I hate service missions. Who wants to rescue some ugly, old space buoy that has been sitting in a boring group of space rocks for the last twenty years; no one which is why we are of course. I sometimes think our Captain is a coward. Why else would he hang around the most boring part of the explored frontier of space if it was not because he was afraid of coming across something exciting like a new alien species. I mean---Oh, drat, my mother just walked in. She would have my hide for saying things like this about the Captain. Did I mention Cardassians are loyal? Blast.

Personal Log: Charmain Charles, five hours after last entry

Well, we rescued and fixed the space buoy. Why don't I feel more excited? Hmmm...though there was one interesting thing...When we attached the tracking device to the buoy some part of it fizzled off, not visibly of course, but the sensors read it. The Captain and crew assumed it was some sort of space debris, but I intend to disagree. I have decided it was an alien radio transmitter designed to infiltrate our signals and relay information back to the planet. It sounds more interesting that way.

Personal Log: Charmain Charles, one day after last entry

I am never speaking to Ra'let about anything again I have decided.

I was with him yesterday when he was off duty. We were in the crew lounge were you can watch the stars and I was talking to him about how boring I found the ship sometimes and to that extent told him of my idea about the buoy. He almost glared at me when I said it. I could have sworn he was angry except he....can't be angry.

"Don't create rumours, Charmaine. Don't spread these wild ideas of yours around."

I got pretty offended at that. Did he actually think that I thought that? I was just so bored on this ship. He had no right to get mad at me for it. I got all sulky then which I hate being because it makes me feel lame and childish, but he had annoyed me a lot.

"One would almost think you thought what I told you was the truth." I whined at him.

His face froze, well, more then usual. He sulks worse then I do and he's older. I got up then and prepared to stomp off, but he caught up and stopped me.

"I only meant it is unwise for you to spread rumours that may cause worry and accustaions."

I glowered at him. "You thought I was going to tell that to other people? I only told you because I thought you would understand. Clearly I was wrong." And I stalked off in sheer irritation. I could not believe he would think me to be that naive.


End file.
